Testing New Waters
by JadeRose1
Summary: PG due to in ring violence & occasional Language. Jade after being back in the Indies for a year or so get a chance to don the mask of the Shadow again. How will "they" fair in this new setting at WWFE.
1. Default Chapter

**Testing new Waters**

By "Jade"Rose

_Disclaimer: I hold no claim to WWF/E or it's Wrestlers. My Only claim is to JadeRose & Shadow currently. To understand Jade better it helps to read "Enter the Shadow" & "The Trip", but not mandatory._

_… depicts thoughts, "…" Conversation. My Timeline is partly of my own design & does not fully coincide with real wrestling events of that time. Like I do not have the roster split in my universe normally._

April 2002

A dreary April afternoon Jade was down in the basement punching the weighted bag to pass the time.

Why do I even bother anymore? She stopped as she heard the phone ring. Walking over she picked it up.

"Ello…Yes speaking…Yes sir, it has been a long time. To what do I owe this pleasure?...Oh? Where?...What to have them laugh at me again?...I tried them shortly after I left WCW, but I just received a letter telling me to cut the fantasy…Well If you're sure. Then yes I can come in to talk…You are? Ok then Just let me know where & when…Ok, good see you then." She hung up the phone & returned to her training, a new vigor & energy behind it.

That night at the center, she was just finishing untying her boots as her boss walked up.

"Hey Jade"

"Aye boss? What up?"

"I was bout to ask ya the same. You fought like a mad man…sorry lady out there. I've not seen that spark in ya in quite some time."

"Oh…sorry, it just…well, well I might have a new job soon. No offence but I wasn't going to say nothing till I was positive."

"WHAT? You jumping ship on us girl? Thought I wasn't gona give you more work?"

"No…No it's not that boss. They contacted me, not the other way around."

"Ok…Ok so what this new job? Or is that a secret too?"

"Well, it like my job in WCW…but for Titan now. That is unless they are trying to yank my chain."

"No one dumb enough to do that if they know ya at all. Well good luck & I will be sorry if we lose ya."

"Thanks." With that the boss leaves allowing Rose to finish changing. Heading out she is stopped by a few girls requesting autographs which she happily signs while listening to them tell her how she is an inspiration in the ring. Waving she walks to her car hopping in & takes off. Realizing the close fan interaction will be one thing she will miss once she dons the mask again.

(Reviews more then welcomed)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Testing New Waters

(See Chap. 1 for disclaimer)

Two days after her last match she trained in the morning then meditated a good part of the afternoon before getting ready to meet up with Eric Bischoff. Showing & doing her hair she dressed in black jeans & purple satin top. Throwing on her leather boots & jacket she tossed on her sunglasses heading out.

She pulled into the hotel parking lot just before 6pm. Parking she walked into the lobby heading right for the elevator. She was kind a surprised the front desk didn't try to stop her as she stepped on. Stepping off on the 15th floor she made her way down to the room & knocked. Waited a moment with no answer before she knocked again. After a moment it finally opened and an older woman peeked out.

"um…can I help you?"

"Aye I'm here to see Mr. Bischoff."

"Hmmm he didn't state he requested company"

Jade's eyes tried not to widen behind the sunglasses. "DO I look like that kind of lady?"

"Oh…um….sorry. One moment." The lady shut the door as Jade began tapping her foot in annoyance. Finally the door reopened & the lady side stepped to let her in.

"I am so sorry Ms. Lindsey, I forgot you were coming today."

Jade walked in, looked around then removed her glasses. She heard Eric come from his room.

"Well Jade, good to see you again."

"As I am sure, let me just see what you have to offer."

"Still not one for small talk I see." Walking towards her to get the case sitting on the table near her he stops almost doing a double take. "Didn't you have brown eyes before?"

"Aye special contacts courtesy of Ian's stunt." Eric looked a bit puzzled. "The stuff he sprayed me with nearly blinded me. Luckily the damage to my vision wasn't permanent but sadly my eyes get a little light sensitive at times."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know."

"Aye right…anyways let me see what ya got. I'm sure you're a busy man Mr. Bischoff."

"Right….right." He finally takes his focus off her eyes. Grabbing the case, he pulls out a folder handing it to her. Opening it she begins looking it over. It was basically everything she thought it would be.

"May I take this with me to look it over in more detail?"

"Of course take a few days & then call me to let me know your decision. We can then work on details of finalizing the contract."

"Good, talk to you then." She turns to head out. "Oh & you better watch who your secretary thinks is a call girl next time Eric." She walks out heading back to her car to head home to read things over.

(END CHAPTER-reviews welcomed)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Teting New Waters

(See chap. 1 for disclaimer)

A few days passed & Jade was still debating it. Granted it was better pay, more work, more travel. On the down side she would need to hide again. Hide who she was & what she could do. The pay wasn't a bad offer though it could be better. Grabbing the paper & a pen she looks over them again.

Come on Jade either you do it or you don't. It's not the end of the world, it's not like they're asking you to sign over your soul She faintly chuckles. What soul…aye that was a laugh. Come on sign already. This may be the only time this door will open for you. Signing the last sheet she grabs the small note with the phone number on it & dials. Finally it is answered.

"Ello…Aye it's me…I know…yes…ok one sec" Grabs a piece of paper. "ok shoot" She quickly jots down a number. "yes…ok when…ok I'll be there…I still have it…Ok see you then…bye" Hanging up the phone she hooks up her old fax machine to send out the copy of the contract.

That night she calls her boss informing him of her leaving. They talk back & forth planning how she can cleanly leave her current job as she is well liked by the fans they have. Finally they decided on the old management screw-job. You know the one where a wrestler after who knows how long finds out some how that they have been taken for granted or short changed & decides to leave for better endeavors.

The night comes for her last performance & oddly she is a bit nervous. She's wondering if this will bite her in the end if something should go wrong with Titan Sports. She goes out & has a great match working up the crowd like she normally does. Towards the end of the event she almost storms back to the ring in her street clothes interrupting a match. Of course the fans wonder what's up with the paper in her hands as she goes off calling for the boss to get his penny-pinching ass out there before she come back there after it.

He comes out from a room that was supposed to be the office for the night wondering who the hell Jade thought she was disrupting the show. She is almost ready to jump down his throat about her lack of pay compared to the guys. She thought since she works just at hard as the guys she should get paid like them. He gets in the ring to confront or calm her down & all it earned him was a clothesline & the 'check' stuffed in his mouth. Jade claimed she quit having better things & places to be than here wasting her time with him. With that she left the ring & the arena.

The next morning her phone rang she reached over still half asleep.

"Ello?...Aye…oh Krys…Calm down...Aye I am...woe whatcha mean everything YOU did for me?...HUH, Baby what baby?..Hahaha Very funny, I think ya have that backwards sweets...Try gain, witout me ya feet never woulda touched canvas...aye aye what ever. Did cha call me at seven in the morn just to bust my chops over not telling you first? Ok Ok I'm sorry s'right? I'll keep in touch girl. Later..." She rolls over, hanging the phone up before slipping out of bed to get ready for the day.

(END Chapter-Please review it keeps me motivated)


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week after leaving her job she was locking her door & heading for the airport to begin her life in Titan. Why was she so nervous? She almost felt like she did when she was 16 & heading into WCW. She did one last check over things before loading her bag into the car & hopping in herself & taking off.

The flight was quite & uneventful giving her a chance to catch a quick nap. It was a short hop from Philadelphia PA down to Tamp Fl. Getting off the plan she goes to pick up her rental she reserved last week. Walking to the counter she sets her bag down. The woman behind the counter was more focused on her nails then her job. Jade waited a few minutes before issuing a small cough knocking on the counter top. The person looked up as she popped her gum.

"Can I help you?"

"Aye, here to pick up a car I placed a reserve last week. Last name Lindsey."

"Oh...on minute." The girl faintly pouted her lips as she pulled her chair to a computer typing in a few things. "Nope no Linsey, got a #"

Jade rolled her eyes just having a feeling it was going to be one of those days. "Aye, 38256A4"

The girl punched in some more things. "Nope, nothing sorry. Sadly we are currently all out so I can't even offer you something else."

_Aye I bet you're sorry to brainless twit. _"Aye sure no probs, I'll get a cab..." Shakes her head as she grabs her bag rolling it out side, a faint grumble as she sun hits her, she quickly slips on her shades as she flags a cab. _Damn of all places for Eric to start me at bloody sunny Florida. Land of no clouds, except during hurricanes. Hmm I wonder if even then... _A beeping sound clears her from her rant as a cab pulls up, the driver gets out & helps her load her bag into the trunk. Sliding into the back seat.

"Radisson Tampa please."

"Sure thing mama." She closes her eyes for most of the ride till the driver informed her they were there. She opened her eyes paid him & then got out removing her bag.

"Oh well here we go." She entered & walked up to the front desk to get her room. She waited as they checked. As she guessed they couldn't find her. She had them check every combination she could think of, Even check other Branches. This was nuts & it wasn't getting any better. Shaking her head she thanked the clerk as she turned to move from the desk to figure out what to do next.

Can't get a break for nothing I hope this isn't a warning of trouble to come. As she is looking through her purse to find her cell phone & her contact information she hear a voice that nearly jumps her out of her skin. Even though the voice was questioning not menacing.

"Jadie? That you Runt?"

_Man I hate that name. _She looked up from her searching a smile on her face as she saw Kevin. Before she had time to fully react he was already there giving her a big hug Nearly lifting her from the ground. She still thought at times he didn't know his own strength, yah right. "Ok Ya big lug...Put me down." He laughed as he set her down.

"So what you doing here girl?"

"They can't find my room." Kevin looked a bit puzzled.

"I didn't mean why you in the lobby...I meant what you doing down here instead of home?"

"Oh...New job."

"Not 'him' again." Jade only faintly nodded. "Girl I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do."

"Yah you always claim that. As for not having a room, come on." Walking around her he grabbed her bag before she could protest. "We can call booking from my room." He headed off for the elevator leaving Jade with lil' choice but to follow him.

(END CHAPTER)


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour later Kevin got off the phone with a sigh. Stepping out onto the balcony where Jade was waiting in one of the deck chairs.

"Well someone fouled up, but no one owns up to it."

"That's typical & just fits in perfectly with my day." Standing heading inside. "Guess I better find a different place."

"Don't even try it, this place is booked & I will not have you end up who knows where."

"Hmm still protective I see Bear." Kevin gives a faint smile.

"Damn right Runt."

"Ok so where you suggest I crash?"

"Right here."

"WHAT? Where?"

"My Room, I'll take the couch."

"Uh ah, No way..."

"Come on Jade don't make me force you."

"Fine,fine...not like you could if you wanted to, but fine. Just one condition. I'll take the couch. I Don't feel like having you complain about your back in the morning cause I 'made' you fit a 7 foot frame on a 6 foot couch. What about your roommate?"

"He isn't due in until late some screw-up at his last stop. So you most likely won't see him till morning."

"Will they mind me here?"

"Nah, his an easy going guy. Since he isn't showing up till late, care to join me for diner tonight."

"Sure why not."

"Good...oh Jade?"

"Yah?"  
"Um you always guna wear sunglasses?"

"Hu? Oh sorry habit." She removes the glasses slipping them into the top of her shirt. "Better?"

"Yah a lot now I can actually see those lovely...What the Hell?" Tilting his head a bit. "Since when you wear contacts?"

"Since Ian...trust me you don't want to see me with out them."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, but why purple? Besides it being your favorite color?"

"Has to deal with the coating on them. The creep left me a lil' UV sensitive."

"I see...well any chance I can still see you without them at least once? I'm sure it's nothing compared to the other shit you showed me over the years."

A Faint shake of her head. "You may be a bear, but I swear at time you have the ravens curiosity."

"Takes one to know one RavenMoon. So? Yes or no?"

"Ok ok sheesh. Close the shades & turn that one lamp on so you can see...I'll be right back." She grabs her purse heading into the bathroom as Kevin does as instructed. She emerged a few minutes later her sun glasses back on. "You sure bout this big guy?"

"Yah Jade stop treating me like a little kid."

"Ok fine, just wanted to give you one last chance to change your mind." Closing her eyes she removes the glasses. Slowing opening them hoping her natural eyes could handle the light. She looked directly at Kevin who tried not to take a step back as what stared at him were two nearly pure black orbs. Shaking his head he walked closer.

"Damn it girl."

"Yah I know...I know." She slips the glasses back on knowing even if he didn't say it wearing them would make him feel better. Then trying to joke. "Think that is bad, should see them when I get angry or use my abilities?"

"Um...no thanks, I'll take you word on that one this time."

"Smart Bear...Smart. Well it is beginning to get late guess I best get changed."

"No prob."

Jade turns grabbing her suit case & heads into the bathroom to see what she can wear to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

She walks out of the bathroom in a deep blue stain top & black jeans. Her hair braided down her back the end help with a blue leather cord almost the shade of the shirt. Of course she had the contacts back in.

"So big guy?" Kevin was writing something in a book as he looked up. His mouth tried not to drop open.  
"Wow Jade...you have changed since I saw you last."  
She tries not to chuckle "I take it that is a good thing."  
"Yea girl it is." Standing up "Shall we?"  
"Yea I'm famished"  
"With how skinny you got I'm surprised you're not starving yourself."  
"Oh cut it Kev." He laughed as he grabbed the room key & they both headed out.

Walking into the dinning hall & saw where they were heading she froze. _You got to be kidding me._  
Kevin felt her tense up some. "What's wrong Jade?" Tilting her head looking up at him as if to say _'what you think is wrong?'_ He tried not to laugh, but did smile. "They're not that bad." It finally hit him what the problem was. "That was how long again?"  
"I lost count & don't care."  
"Well come on...new place new start. Besides too late they already see us. So come on."

_Damn...oh well_. They walk over both sitting. Jade tried the best she could to remain calm. She was seated between Kev & X-Pac. Almost across from Hall & White the two men that made her nervous even after all this time. All three looked at her trying to place where each of them knew her. She had the bug under the magnifying glass feel.  
"Yo Kev man...who the Chica..." Giving a smile unsure if it was trying to be friendly or slimy. "No point keeping her to yourself if you brought here down here to show her off."  
Jade fought to keep her cool. Kev took a hand patting her on the shoulder as if to tell her to calm down. She faintly nodded as he spoke.

"First off Scott, show you have some manners. I know it's been a while since you or White here had seen her.  
"We meet before?" Questioned the even bigger Paul White leaning to look closer. "I think we would have remembered one with such captivating eyes." Jade closed them to contain the anger she was beginning to feel.  
"Yea Paul...you & Scotty both know Jade." Both guys eyes widened slightly looking at her then each other.  
"Your Jade? No way...come one Kev don't pull our leg."

Jade faintly smiled looking towards them. "He aint pulling your legs...It's me."  
"Ah...Chi...I mean Jade, please tell me you're here on a visit...found the big guy was here & came to see hi?"  
"Now why on earth would I travel from Philadelphia to Tampa just to say Ello?" Her saying 'ello' caused X-Pac to look at her. Something about her seemed familiar but he couldn't place where.  
"You're from Phila?" She tried not to laugh as it just hit her who he was. She was debating something & realized she couldn't help it.  
"Yea Whitman I am." She tried not to smirk.  
"You mean Waltman?"  
"Nope to us it was Whitman." The other guys where wondering the joke as she smiled & Sean just seemed to begin to turn red.

"Stop it...STOP...No One has tried to call me that in YEARS."  
"Yo Sean man calm down...she just playing games. But we like to know the joke."  
"It's no joke, just kids with names...mean names."  
"Oh just like you used to be to everyone else? Mean to everyone but could never handle it when it happens to you."

Sean sat there gritting his teeth."Ok wise girl...who are you?"  
"Oh...true you mostly wouldn't know me as Jade...You would know me better as Rose. Tera's little sister."  
"God damn, Tera's sis. That was years ago."  
"Yea I know...As thy said I was just joking, Last time I promise...well as long as you behave." She chuckled extending a hand. Sean looked at it bit before shaking it.  
"Ok Deal."

"Ok Jade, you no here to say hi? Then why you here?"  
"Work Hall...I'm here for work." Hall tried not to look nervous.  
"Is...well is he here too?"  
"Yes, The Shadow is here as well...Don't worry. We agree fresh start?"  
"Um yea...fresh start...sure. Right Paul?"  
"Right"  
"Good now that's out of the way." Jade smiles beginning to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade & Kev returned to the suite after dinner. Kev slipping onto the couch.  
"K, Jade I need to know, what was Sean's problem?"  
"What problem?"  
"You know what I mean, the name mix up?"  
"Oh that?"  
"Yes that."  
"It's nothing."

"Oh come on Jade...Spill it. I won't tell the others."  
"No I told him I would drop it."  
"Jade you know I'll keep at it till you break."  
"No...end of story." Kev stood up walking over to her.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes...Really." Before she relized what happened he grabbed her in a faint bear hug.  
"Come on Jade."

"ACK...NO." He jokingly shook her. "Never Kev...you hear me NEVER!" He set her down a faint sigh of relief from her. Granted she most likely could have found some way out of it if she really wanted to but allowed the big guy to have his fun. "Yah so you gave up hmm?"  
"Um...Nope." Next she knew she was picked up over the big guys shoulder. "you gona talk? Last chance?"  
"I already told you no."  
"Ok warned you..." He sat down turning her over his lap.  
"Kev...Kev you wouldn't dare." He brings a hand faintly across her butt. "Kev come on...stop'  
"You gona talk"  
"No...ouch...Still no...Damn..." Protesting with his playful hits, neither one saw or heard someone come into the room.  
"Come on Runt...spill it already..."

Shawn couldn't help but smirk before he talked. "Hey Kev, what you trying to get this filly to spill...Maybe the master can help?"  
Jade quickly stood up looking in the direction of the voice. _Danm why didn't I guess 'he' was Kevin's roommate?_ Her stare made him take a step back.  
"Whoa sweet lady...I didn't mean to interrupt you & the big guys fun." He turns to look at Kevin. "You sure picked a firecracker...quite I must admit."

Jades thinking she was only quite so not to rip him apart. She never liked Shawn, more like despised him. It started when she was younger & he betrayed his friend & tag partner Marty Jannetty. Few knew it but she was friends with Marty & his cousin Randy. Many would try to tell her it was just an act, it was scripted. She knew better though, she saw him after the accident, she saw the bandages, she saw the pain in his eyes over the betrayal. Sadly she knew it wasn't just a storyline. Yes they were set to break-up but that self-centered prick took it too far by sending someone that was supposed to be his friend through plate glass. If it wasn't so late she so would of found another room. She walked over grabbing her bag & then Kevin's room key from the table.

Shawn watched her gathering her stuff. "Hey honey where you going, you don't need to leave on my account. I know the big guy can be a bit rough. Maybe I can give ya a kiss to make ya feel better?"  
_Man he is a prick._ "I wouldn't have you kiss my ass or anything else, even if you the last man live. Kev I'm going for a walk, be back in a bit." She walks out the door letting it shut behind her.

After the door shut Kevin got up slowly shaking his head.  
"Hey Big man sorry you should of put the sign ou..."  
"You Idiot."  
"Wh..what I do?"  
"That wasn't some...'trick' Michael. That was Jade...Ya know the girl I looked as like a sister?"  
"Oh..." it just hitting him. "Oh man, I'm so sorry Kev. I had no clue."  
"That was clear."  
"Ok Ok, I said sorry. What she doin here anyways?"  
"New job & someone fouled her reservation. Told her she could crash here, but now I think she went looking for someplace else. Though no clue where. Maybe just a place to cool off, she will be back once she cools."

"Ok so what's her problem with me.""She hates cockiness...OH damn...I forgot. Guess I should of warned her before."  
"Bout what?"  
"She also hates you over Marty."  
"Whoa, what's Mart got to do about this? Most fan have put that behind them. Come on even Marty has."  
"I guess she don't know that. All I know is she at least at one time was friends with his cousin Randy & even met him a few times after the accident."

"Damn big guy. I'll go find her see if I can cool things off."  
"I wouldn't but if your sure be careful.  
"Ok I will. How hard can she be?"  
"Harder then you think." Shawn chuckles as he heads out.  
"Yea big guy, yea." Kev shakes his head watching the fool leave.

Jade is laying on a lounge chair poolside when she hear the footsteps heading towards her. Opening her eyes she grabs the bag getting ready to stand to head in the other direction.  
"Hey...wait...Jade right?"  
She stops looking. "What's it matter to you?"  
"Oh come on no reason to be so hostile."  
"I'm not...just don't want to deal with you right now on top of my other headaches."  
"Headache? Me? I was only trying to be helpful." He reaches a hand grabbing a shoulder lightly. "Why don't you just calm down & cool off a bit..." Before he could finish the statement she grabbed his hand removing it.  
"Why don't YOU go soak your head." Before Shawn knew what happened he was almost doing a belly flop into the pool. When he could see again she was already gone. Part of him pissed at her while another part was oddly amused.


	8. Chapter 8

(OK I was asked to explain the Waltman/Whitman reference/Joke. Sean Waltman was at one time From Philadelphia PA. He asked like a tough guy despite being a wimp & getting beat up a lot himself. Well the Walt Whitman is a Bridge that connects Philadelphia to New Jersey. So by people calling Sean Whitman instead of Waltman basically they were saying like a bridge people go all over him, many times without a second thought. Ok back to the story.)

Kevin woke up the next morning. Walking into the sitting room she faintly could make out Jade sleeping on the couch, but no sign on Shawn. His bedroom door was still open & his bag near the door. He was wondering what could of happened last night when the door opens. He looks towards the door seeing a slightly straggled haired Shawn walk in. He was in a t-shirt & sweat pants that looked just a little too big for him...ok rephrase looked like they were about to fall off of him. Held in one hand was his boots, or what was left of them anyways. & over his arms was the shirt & pants he was wearing when he showed up there last night, The appearance of them told Kevin that they somehow got wet. He had a feeling, but slowly walked over as he just had to ask.

"What happened Shawn?" Shawn looked & pointed towards the couch. He then went grabbing his bag. "What she do to you?"  
"Let me get changed first then maybe I will explain." Walking into the room he shut the door. Emerging a few minutes later in a t-shirt & pants that looked like they actually fit him.  
"Ok...Now?"  
"Some how she threw me into the pool."  
"She what? How you two get to the pool?"  
"Yea she must of aught me off guard. I was trying to patch things up & next I knew I was hitting water. Damn it man those where good boots too." Kevin tried hard not to start to laugh.  
"I'm sure I can help you get them replaced."  
"It's not your place to...it's hers, she's the one that ruined them."  
"Yo Shawn calm down, I am sure it was an accident." He stops a second looking over at Jade who has a mischievous smile. _Ok maybe not._ Focuses back on Shawn. "She was under a lot of stress yesterday, I guess running into you or her view of you was the last straw...sorry."

"Yea what ever Kev. So how long till she gets her own room?"  
"Don't know, maybe today, maybe not till we get to the next city."  
"You got to be kidding me."  
"She isn't that bad if the two of you at least try. Where were you any ways? Oh & what was the deal with the clothing?"  
"Paul's & well...Paul's."  
"I see, so now what."  
"Going to get some food, then who knows. If Paul swings by his stuff is on the bed."  
"No prob Man."  
With that Shawn turns walking out. After the door shut he hears a voice.

"Man he is a whinny one." Kevin turns looking a Jade who is leaning on one elbow.  
"What you expect Jade? You threw him into the pool."  
"He shouldn't of touched me telling me to calm down just cause I didn't want to be bothered by him."  
"But the pool?"  
"Would you rather I had thrown him directly onto the concrete?"  
"Well..No, but why?"  
"You know my temper."  
"True, true, I could of hoped you got that under control. With him at least try?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Remember you said it yourself last night. New place new start."  
Jade sighed as she hated her word used against her. "Ok ok, whatever...I'll even find some way to get the whine box new boots."  
"Good, now go get change so we can get something to eat before the meeting."  
"Ok, Fine." Getting up she heads into the bathroom to get changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade & Kevin walked into the meeting room. Jade took a seat near the back while Kevin headed to where the NWO & Shawn were sitting. She was looking around taking in different faces, some she knew either from TV or in her time working with WCW or ECW. She then thought she saw someone but wasn't sure. Standing up she walked over to get a closer look. _What is she doing here?_ Her voice a questioned tone hopping she wouldn't look or feel stupid.

"Krys?"

A young lady in a red tank top & blue jeans turned her head from where she sitting talking to a taller short almost buzz cut blonde man in a white shirt & jeans. The girl just faintly smiled seeing Jade she stood giving her a hug.

"Hey Jadie."

"Hey sis...what you doing here?"

"Same as you...Job." Jade Faintly jabbed her in the ribs. " Hey, what's that for?"

"One for not telling me, & two for getting on my case 'cause I didn't warn you."

"Turn around is fair play I guess."

"Yea I guess...So who's the guy?"

Krys looks over her shoulder with a faint shrug. "oh him...no one."

The guy quickly stands up behind Krys. "What? Me a No one?"

"Sheesh just kidding. Calm down before you jump out of your shoes John. Jade, this is John. Someone I been well...corresponding with the last few months. Jo..." Before hse could continue.

"Just corresponding with Krys? Why so shy?" Jade was now getting sick of this having a good idea of the hint.

"I get the point...John Right?"

"Yea Right & you are?"

"If you had let her finished she would of gotten my name. Krys I liked Juvi better...oh well, catch you later."

With that Jade turned returning to her seat. She stopped for only a second seeing a dark skinned girl in a deep blue suit & matching pumps. Her hair straitened only slightly pulled back with a barrette. It wasn't the outfit, the hair, or her skin that caught her eye. What caught her attention was the fact the girl was a bit on the heavy side. Something she knows from being in the company is a rarity, or like a miracle to see. The girl looked back at her with what Jade couldn't read as curiosity or a sneer of some sort of contentment. She gave a brief chuckle to herself before Jade continued back to her seat.

As she sat there she saw various people looking over at her, some she recognized from WCW or ECW. Some when she nodded or waved they did the same, while other ignore her. Oh well no big deal to her. What was odd these two sets of guys, or more like a guy from each group she could tell keep looking over at her. You know the when you look, they look away. At least some of the time. One of the guys she knew was Undertaker, someone she personally wished to know more about, but at the same time something told her to keep her distance from him. The other was one of two long haired blonds, something about him seemed familiar but she couldn't place her finger on what it was. You know the you should know them from somewhere but where feeling?

This happened for about 5-10 minutes when Bischoff walked in & up to the front of the room.

"Ok now, everyone quite down so we can get this wrapped up."

The room filled with groans for a few moments before it finally got quite. The normal boring announcement lasted for about 15-20 minutes before he got to the announcement of new staff.

"Ok last order. We have 6 new people, but only 5 could make this meeting. First off from OVW we picked up the talents of two of their wrestlers along with their managers. First, Randy Orton & his manager Alisha. I know quite a few of you know the Orton name, from his dad & Grandfather."

This caused quite a few groans from the room as Randy & the woman Jade took note of earlier just faintly waived. A conceded air to them both was an understatement. Once the room quieted again he continued.

"Next we have John Cena & his manager Krystle." John stood up a wave before sitting, while Krys just sat there, not really to be one who liked the center of attention. She finally did stand up briefly only after John nearly pulled her out of the chair. After the 'show' was over Bischoff continued.

"Both ladies are starting in manager roles, but later may move into a role of one of our Divas. Lastly we acquired a wrestler I had known to a point a WCW. A bit of a mystery to everyone & I guess it was that sense of mystery that made this wrestler feared & respected. I know he may be hard to approach to give a warm welcome I know you all will give him. The wrestler I speak of is The Shadow."

Before he could continue there was a wave of mumbles through the crowd. Jade could read it as a mix of skepticism, curiosity, & fear. Seemed The Shadow's reputation continued to spread even after 'he' vanished. Bischoff motioned & waited for it to quite before he continued.

"While he could not make it here today his...liaison is, some on you from WCW may remember her. Even a few from ECW may as she was trained as a rigger at the ECW arena. Her name is JadeRose. She isn't an on camera personality, but acts as the Shadows eyes, ears & voice at meetings."

Jade briefly raised her hand jus to show people who she was.

"Ok meeting dismissed. Grab your assignment list on the way out."

The room was filled with movement as some couldn't wait to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam & Jason where back in their hotel room. Adam was watching TV while Jason sat near a windows staring off. After the movie Adam was watching he went over tapping Jason on the shoulder.

"Hmmm? Wh...What is it?"  
"I wanted to ask you the same thing. You been acting off since the meeting."  
"Sorry just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"I thought I may of known one of the new people...well maybe two actually."  
"Which ones?"  
"Krys, the girl that came in with Cena. I think I met her when I took my 'vacation' about 6 years ago." Mention of it nearly pissed Adam off.  
"Yea I remember back when you ditched me...ditched our dreams. Don't tell me SHE'S the reason why."  
"No, I told you I had to sort things out."  
"Yea but did you need to leave Canada & me to do it? Then on top of it you claim you fell for some chick."  
"She wasn't chick, it wouldn't of worked out anyways."  
"Why cause she was a dog?" Adam never knew Jason could move so fast till he held him be his shirt collar.  
"She WASN'T a DOG...GOT IT!"  
"Yea man whatever. Just let me go before this get ugly." Jason almost shoved Adam stepping back.  
"I'm goin for a walk."  
"What bout the other person?"  
"Don't know yet." With that Jason walked out the door slamming shut behind him.

His walk lead him down to the gym he just wanted to be left alone & burn off some steam on the machines. When he got there he stopped seeing the girl he was looking at during the meeting. He knew he knew her but from where. She was busy punching the bag. He was sure she didn't even know he was there, that was until she stopped. Turning to face him he was met with a pair of stunning purple eyes."Can I help you?"  
"wha...who...umm No sorry." He felt the fool, he is sure he would of remembered someone with such stunning eyes.  
"You sure, ya been watching me since the meeting."  
"Oh...I'm sorry I thought I knew you from somewhere."  
"I doubt it." Walking closer she also had to take a good look at him as he did seem familiar. "Unless you were around ECW or WCW."  
"Nope sorry."  
"Then I doubt it, unless in passing in travels."  
"Maybe...Um you're now the one staring." Jade shook her head faintly.  
"I apologize...I do feel I know you from some where. I am just trying to place where. Where you from?"  
"Ontario Canada, & you?"  
"Philadelphia, PA." Jason froze for a second trying to think fast wondering if this girl was friends with Rose having no clue it was actually her. Jade noticing his slightly widened eyes. "Something wrong? You got something against Phila?" Asking as a joke.

Before he had a chance to answer Jericho walked in calling over. "Hey Jay..."  
Jason looked over his shoulder at Chris. "What you want, don't you see I'm busy."  
"Yea Jay, Adam said you took off to pout, but he didn't say why." Jason didn't even notice now it was Jade's time to be shocked, it felt as she was hit with load of bricks. As Jason was getting reason to ask Chris what the hell he wanted Rose faintly whispered.

"Jayre?" Jason turned his head to look back at her. A faint look of pain to her face.  
"Wh..What did you just say?"  
"No...Nothing...Nothing at all. I need to get going." Walking she grabbed her towel & began to leave.  
"Wait...please I know you said something."  
"It was nothing...Bye." With that she left heading for the elevator.  
"What the hell was that about?" Questioned Chris.  
"No clue, I know she said something. Just couldn't tell what...you must of done something to scare her off."  
"Me!...just came to find you. If you want to find out what she said then GO after her."

Jason couldn't believe Chris actually made sense. He nodded walking out of the gym sadly just in time to see the elevator doors close. He leaned against the wall with a sigh closing his eyes. Now he had more of a mystery on his hands. He is sure she said something but what. He couldn't think, then it hit him like a bolt...She whispered whatever it was after Chris called him Jay. Damn it...if this girl did or does know Rose...His name he used with her. What bothered him was the look in her eyes before she left. What was that look exactly? Disbelief? Pain? Betrayal? Sadness? Maybe a little of both. He had to find her some how. Had to find out if she did know her or not. Almost 6 years of unfinished business, why now? Jason was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that Jericho left.


	11. Chapter 11

Krys was sitting in her suite with John watching a movie. Her thoughts began to drift. She don't know why but she had a feeling she needed to find Jade. Grabbing her purse she began to check it to make sure she had her key on her.

"Where you going?  
"Out."  
"Where?"  
"To go check on something."  
"Something or someone?"  
Kry shook her head. "What's with the 20 questions? I'm going out for a bit."  
John stood up walking over block her path. "Not till you explain where or with who?"

"Whoa, Hold up, since when you control my life?"  
"Since I was nice enough to bring you along with me."  
"What! Nice enough to bring me! I got here with my own talents."  
"Only 'cause I asked them sweetie."

"Bull Shit & you know it. So I suggest you get off your high horse & cool down, but I'm going out." She began to walk by till John reached out taking her by the arm. "John let me go so help me god." Her voice held a hint of danger, Briefly John could almost swear he could see a gold glint to Krys' eyes but it quickly faded. So he let her arm go.  
"K, Krys Sorry hun. Just tell me where you going...Please.""Since you said please. I'm going to check on Jade..."  
"K see you when you get back." With that she turned heading out of the room while John returned to watching TV.

Krys was heading down the hall for the elevator when she realized she had not clue where Jade even was. Getting into the elevator the doors closed & she closed her eyes. She knew something was bothering Rose, she wondered if she could use the same feeling to lead her to Jade. Steeping forward she hit a button at random I waited for the doors to open before opening her eyes. Stepping off she turned down the hall allowing her feet to lead her wherever. Stopping in front of a room she looked at the door a moment before she knocked. At first no answer, worried she might have had the wrong room she was getting ready to leave. Knocking again instead she waited a second.

"Jade?"  
"Go away."  
"Jade open up..."  
"No."  
"You know I'm not leaving."  
"Leave me be."  
"NO...Open up before I make a scene." The door finally cracked open the room was dimly lit. Actually at first Krys couldn't see anything until a hand grabbed her almost yanking her inside. "HEY, what's the deal, you could of just opened & let me in."

It took her a moment to adjust her eyes to the dim light of the room, the brightest light, more like the only light was from a candle burning on a table. She could make out Jade's silhouette near it.  
"I told you I didn't want to be bothered."  
"Which is why I felt you needed me."  
"what?" Jade turned her head looking at Krys. She didn't know why as she couldn't see for sure but she had a feeling Rose had those sunglasses on again.  
"Yes. I 'felt' you needed me, something was bothering you. Now take those damned things off."  
"No."  
"I don't give a damn if you don't have the contacts in, not like I haven't see your eyes before. I also know it is dark enough in here you don't need them. So talk them off, you look dumb with them on."

"Fine fine." Jade takes the glasses off tossing them aside. "I still don't want to talk about it."  
"Come on now Jade, I wouldn't have been distracted if you didn't need me for something."  
"It's NOTHING." With her raised tone so did the flame of the candle which only added to the eeriness of Jade's eyes.  
"Ok, just calm down. What ever it is I'm sure it's not that bad."  
"You have no clue." The flame returned to a normal flicker.  
"Then tell me."

Jade sighed as she moved sitting on the edge of the bed. Krys moved to sit next to her.  
"A no good rotten echo of my past is all."  
"What echo? Someone you had problems with in WCW?"  
"No...but it is a someone. Someone neither of us thought I would ever see again after they left me.' Taking a deep breath she tries to calm the rush of feelings going through her.  
"Rose skip the riddles...spill it."  
"Jayre is here."  
"What...who?"

"You don't remember...oh yea...You called him Jay Ray instead."  
"WHAT? That jerk..."  
"You thought he was Hot."  
"Maybe, but he was still a jerk. He called us frea...What a sec. HE called us all freaks cause we liked wrestling. Why would he be here?"  
"You won't believe it."  
"Come on try it."  
"He's a Wrestler."  
"What, Bull...come on really."  
"Yes Really."  
"What? Who is he."  
"I think he goes by Christain."  
"WHAT? One of the sexy blond Canadian Brothers?"  
"I don't think they're really brothers, but yes."  
"I can't believe it that way he would get on our case."

"I know, but it's him. I'm sure of it."  
"So?"  
"I don't want him meddling in my life again & I have a feeling he won't stop till he finds out who I am."  
"Well then tell him to leave him alone...that or maybe you can find out why he left that night."  
"I Don't CARE." The flames grows briefly again.  
"If you didn't care that would be doing that. Now calm down."  
"Fine fine." Deep breath the candle calms back down. "But I don't care. He left when I needed him, when he was tested by the fates & failed. He never called, never wrote. For the longest time I thought maybe he was in an accident on the way to the hospital."

"How do you know he wasn't. maybe he suffered amnesia.""Yea right, if that was the case he most likely would have ended up in the same hospital. Besides, who side is you on."  
"Who said there was any sides? I was joking anyways. Sheesh, now put that thing out & take a nap."  
"Fine, after you leave."  
"Good, later" Krys gave a brief hug before standing heading for the door.  
"I want to talk about your situation later."  
"There isn't any."  
"Just watch yourself Krys."

"K" With that Krys walked out. After Jade hear the door latch she motioned with her hand snuffing the flame out before laying down closing her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

The same time Krys was watching the movie with John, Ali was stilling by the window of Hers & Randy's suite.

"Alisha?" She just continued to look out of the window in a bit of a daze. "Hun?" He walked over touching her on the shoulder causing her to jump.

"What!" Randy took a step back.

"Nothing I been trying to call you for the last 10 minutes."

"Sorry was thinking."

"About what, you have been in a daze since the meeting."

"I...I don't know. Well not sure anyways."

"Well try." Randy moved to sit next to her.

"Oddly that one new girl."

"What the one with Cena?"

"No...the other."

"What the staffer that was eyeing you before the meeting?"

"Yes, her."

"Come on she's nothing. She's not even good enough for the cameras." He runs a hand under her chin smiling. "Or pretty enough." Randy gives Ali a soft kiss. "Now why don't you go get some rest before we need to go out to dinner tonight.

"Do we need to go out? I just feel like staying in."

"Yes we need to go. I warned you it would not be slow paced here Alisha. I already promised Ric we would join him tonight."

"Fine...What ever...But I'm gonna go changed for a swim."

"You sure? If you're that tired?"

"I'm not tired; I just wanted to relax is all."

"Ok have fun"

"I plan on it." With that Ali stood up giving randy a kiss before going to get changed.

A few minutes later Ali walked out of the room & down to the pool in a deep blue & silver colored one piece in a matching blue cover up. Her towel draped over her shoulders. As she entered the pool area she found an empty chair placing her towel on it. Removing the cover up & laying it down she didn't even take note of the various looks she was receiving. Walking to the edge of the water she jumped in, almost gliding into the water as if it was nothing. She began doing laps underwater only coming up for air as the ends of the laps.

Different groups of people were poolside sunning or just relaxing. One of which was Nash, Hall & Michaels. Kevin was just getting ready to get up & leave to check on Jade as he also had a feeling something was off. That was until he saw the woman making laps in the pool. Something was unusual about how she swam. Her movement was smooth almost like a torpedo in the water. Her feet for the most part moving together like some would say a mermaid or fish would. He also noticed she would do a complete lap before needing to come for air. Maybe he was reading too much into things, Maybe he had known Jade for too long that he was reading into things. He would need to ask her later. He leaned back into his seat having a clue Jade was already being taken care of.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Krys & Jade were down in the gym working out but chatting passing the time. Then the conversation changed.

"I don't like him."

"What?"

"Cena."

"Why?"

"Don't know...just don't."

"Don't give me that line Jade." Krys walked over to where she was still lifting weights. "What did you see?"

"Nothing yet."

"Then WHY? You never seem to dislike anyone without cause...well almost no one."

"I just do...I have a bad feeling about him, At least in connection to you. He isn't right for you."

"Since when you dictate my life? Since when did you become my mom?"

"Never to both...but I have always been honest with you." Locking the weights back in place she sat up. "I may not be your mom, but we have always been like sisters. Please just watch your back."

"There is nothing to watch...He is not a threat, he wouldn't harm me. Even if he tried I can handle him."

"Are you sure?"

"You questioning my skill?"

"Yes."

"How dare you?"

Jade stands up looking Krys in the eyes. Even with the contacts in Krys could faintly see the black peeking out from the edged of the whites. Jades tone low. "Just remember not everyone or everything in this world is as they seem. I am sure we are not alone in this company...Besides Kevin."

"Kevin? Come-on Give me a break. So what if he can be strong as a bear at times? He ain't nothing."

"Don't sell him short. I believe he may of gotten better over the years."

"Yea right, don't kid yourself girl."

"Hey you never know." The extended darkness faded back behind the contacts. "Just please be careful, don't set yourself up to get hurt."

"If it will shut you up...fine."

"you mean it?"

"YES!...Sheesh. Just drop it ok."

"Fine...good."

"K, now I gotta go."

"Yea me too, last minute meeting." Grabbing their towels each handed off in their own directions.

Jade was just getting to her room when she felt someone heading towards her. Turning she saw Kevin heading her way.

"Hey big guy, what's up?"

"Can we talk a bit?"

"Well I have a meeting in about an hour & I don't want to go a mess. Can you make it quick?"

"Yea sure."

"Ok then, come on in." Swiping her key she walked into the room Kevin soon behind her. "What's up?"

"Not much...just wondering if you...well, if you picked up anything from Orton's manager?"

"No, then again I only met her at the meeting a few days ago & that was very brief. Why?"

"Just something I noticed about her when she was at the pool, but it may of just been my imagination."

"Like what?"

"Well one her method of swimming was a bit unusual. For starts she could swim a full lap underwater without coming up for air. And when I mean underwater I mean deep under the water."

"Hmm who knows if you wish I'll see what I can find without being too obvious."

"Thanks Jade. Catch you later hun."

"Yea sure." Kev gave her a brief hug before walking out. With that Jade ran into the shower to get cleaned & changed before her meeting with the developmental staff.


	14. Chapter 14

The next afternoon she was heading out to do some shopping. Before she could reach to door though she was stopped by Jason, one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Hey Jade...Busy?"

"Actually yes...so excuse me?"

"Want some company?"

"No...I really have to get going." She began to start to leave gain when Jason said.

"What I ever do to you?" She slowly turned to look at him not even removing her glasses.

"Maybe being a cowardly prick."

"Hey now, the names aren't needed. You don't even know me."

"Your right...I don't...I thought I did but I was wrong. Bye." With that she turned walking out leaving Jason standing in the lobby realizing he hadn't learned a single thing about her or how she knows Rose, if she even does.

"Yo Bro..."

Jason shakes his head faintly looking over his shoulder then turning Seeing Adam, guessing being in the lobby where fan can be they try to stick to ring names.

"Yea what you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me you got the unlucky draw?"

"What the hell you talking about?"

"I thought that's why you were trying to talk to her."

"What? Stop the riddles."

"Man your match tonight...It's against her guy."

"Yea so?"

"You clueless twit. I heard man don't play games. Many underestimate him by looks. Not overly tall or muscular by looks. Tough as they come though."

"Lets go back to the room to talk."

"Good idea." They both head off back to their room. Once in the room they both sit.

"Ok Adam...why you so worried...it's just a match, & he is just a guy. You sure about this?"

"Yep heard the buzz from some of the sources. Over heard a couple of the trainers. They're talking worried you may take a bruising if your not careful. Seems Bischoff likes using this guy as 'clean up' for troublesome wrestlers."

"Oh come on...me troublesome?"

"Well may be an example?"

"You have no faith in me?"

"It's not that Jas...it's more that we hardly know anything about this guy."

"I'm sure he's not all that bad. If it will make you feel better call Chris."

"What's he got to do with this?"

"Well he was from WCW, maybe he knows a few things about this Shadow."

"Good point...fine if I can even reach him." Adam pulls out his cell phone & begins going through the phone book before finding the number dialing it. "hey Chris?...You free...I don't care if your cheap, you busy?...Jas & I need to talk to you...good see you in a few." Handing up the phone he looks over at Jason. "He said give him about 10."

Almost on cue there was a knock getting up Adam answered it letting Jericho in.

"Ok what you ass clowns want?"

"We want to know about the shadow."

Jericho let out a slow low whistle. Raising a faint eyebrow. "Why you ask?"

"I got a match against him tonight."

"What? Shit man your in trouble."

"WHAT! Come on not Chris...look who you're talking to."

"Yea I know & I still say you're screwed. They gave you as his debut match here."

"Oh come on now, what can you tell us?"

"Sorry to say guys not much. The only people that seem to know anything bout him was management & his manager JadeRose."

"Ok even if it isn't much what can you tell us?"

"He is very much like his name at times. He seem to come from nowhere & returns to nowhere afterwards. Rarely if ever is he seen anywhere except the ring. Not the hotels, not backstage. When they say Jade is his eyes, ears, & voice they mean it, because there is no other way to reach him it seems. People assumed he was friends with Bordon because he first showed up when the NWO came up with their fake Sting. The night Steven came back as The Crow, The Shadow was a no show, found out the next week NWO Jumped him before he was set to come out. They even had the nerve to video tape the attack. He some how got them back though. He was a master of mind games. His voice alone sent cold shivers down many if the guys backs. Had a few matches mainly a thorn in their side. That was until the feud Steven had with Ian."

"Ian?"

"Yea, Vampiro...the whole blood feud thing. No one knows for sure what started it, but it was rumored it escalated one night when he actually attacked Jade in Steven's locker room. Now that guy was unstable. A blood match with Steven, then the match where he burned Steven's legs. That one freaked a lot of us out, we hoped he would of gotten fired, but it didn't happen. He was just suspended for a few weeks, until Halloween Havoc when he had a match against The Shadow. Something happened, but no one is really sure what when about 5-10 minutes into the match Ian threw some sort of liquid in The Shadow's face. Many thought he was blinded, but guess his mask help protect him as he seemed to shrug it off & win the match. He just seemed to vanish after that."

"His Mask? How would that protect him?"

"The mask even covered the eyes...added to the freak out factor. This creepy voice & no eyes."

"Whatcha know about Jade?"

"Not much, I know she first came in as a rigger & Writer part time while she was still in High School. During the School year she worked mostly in ECW Training. The Owners were sorta bent out of shape that Eric already snatched her, that she was only there for training. She was a natural or so that say."

"How a girl in high school get such a break?"

"Something with Bordon is all I know sorry. I heard she wasn't even that good looking back then. Don' get me wrong she wasn't ugly, but she didn't look like she does now either."

"What you mean."

"I heard she was...well...fat, but moved like it was nothing."

"Well she isn't exactly skinny."

"Ok I mean fat as in FAT. As in you couldn't miss it. Now she just looks a little built, nice curves."

"Thanks Chris."

"No Problem man...good luck. I got stuff to take care of."

"K later man." With that Chris headed out trying not to shake his head over Jason's situation.

"So what you gonna do?"

"Guess just hope for the best."


	15. Chapter 15

That night right after dinner Jade headed for the arena. She knew it was early, but it was also habit. Getting there she got out grabbing the garment bag from the back seat. Walking to the door she showed her pass to the guard that waved her through. Looking around she finally found the small room that was set aside for The Shadow. Walking in it wasn't much bigger then a large closet, she would make do. Locking the door she placed the bag on a hook & then sat down closing her eyes. Removing her glasses setting them to the side. Slipping into a slight meditative trance. She wasn't even sure how much time passed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"An old amigo..." She knew the voice through the door. Opening her eyes she quickly grabbed the glasses before opening the door to face a guy that if lucky came to her chin.

"Hey Oz man..." She smiled giving a hug, then stepped from the room shutting the door.

"Jadie girl, we missed you."

"We?"

"Yea we...you know, me, Kidman...The Guerrero's."

"Oh man...You all missed me? I was no big deal."

"Girl you had your cool moments...you free for a few minutes?"

"Well I don't know, It's my guy's debut...you know how nerves are?"

"Yea I guess? Maybe after the show?"

"Yea maybe...If I'm free I'll come fond you guys."

"Cool girl see you then."

"Yea see you all then." Turning she opened the door slipping in so not to open it all the way. Looking at her watch she saw she still had about an hour before she had to get changed. Sitting back down she went back into her trance.

About 10 minutes she opens her eyes, placing the glasses side she walks ot the bad & begins to change. Her mind going over the plan for that night. She remembered back to what she was told her music would be. She thought it was odd for what The Shadow at least used to represent. Guess only time would tell. About 5 minutes & 'he' was already ready when there was a knock at the door.

"Yesss" Came the deep almost resonating voice of The Shadow.

"Fi..five minutes sir."

"I'll Be therrreee" he could hear the step of the assistant quickly moving away. A faint smile spread under the mask. It's good to be back.

First out to the ring was Christian. Everyone was waiting for his opponent when Evanescence's – Taking Over Me began to play from the first line. After the first line the lights went out & the Announcer started.

"Standing 5'8" 225 pounds From the darkest reaches of the mind...The Shadow..." As the last word passed the lights slowly began to rise. The Shadow was kneeling in the center of the ring, as the lights came up he slowly stood. Christian who was facing the ramp away from him was wondering why some of the crowd began to go wild. That was until he heard almost felt this deep almost growling voice behind him. "Behind you...you Foooollll." Slowly turning trying not to laugh as The Shadow was about half a foot shorter then he was.

"What are you a new Rey Mysterio?" With at last work the bell rang. Christian went for a lock-up something he was sure he could easily win by over powering this new guy. A few moments it actually looked like it might of worked until next he knew he was going backward getting shoved off. A faint nod of his head he tried to rush in toward the shadow, next he realized he almost hit the buckle but managed to put the break on in time.

Didn't matter much though as he received a kick between the shoulders that send him rest of the way into the corner. Hitting the corner he stumbled back a moment to then receive an elbow between the shoulder blades. The match then went back & forth for about 5 more minutes. Playing enough games it got to a point when he could look on 'the call of the shadows' his finisher that is a variation on the scorpion deathlock. The lock the leg in the deathlock with one hand then lean back grabbing the opponent's head under the chin with the other. Faintly pulling upward was all that was needed to get Christian to tap. Letting him go The Shadow stepped away as the ring announcer claimed him the winner. Turning to face Christian he walked back over, Crouching down a gloved hand lifted his head to look towards him. That voice piercing into him, almost into his soul.

"Leave Jade...Alone. You get me?" With that he let Christian go & turned slipped from the ring walking to the back. Adam tried to follow him, but after turning a corner he was gone. The whole episode gave him a shiver down his back.

Jason tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"Adam where the hell where you?"

"At the curtain, but I tried to follow him."

"And?"

"He vanished."

"What you mean he vanished?"

"Just that...I followed him up to the point he turned this corner. I got here & he was gone...and there is no where he could have gone. What did he say to you after the match?"

"To leave Jade alone."

"Will you?"

"Once I know how she knows Rose."

They heard a faint snicker from behind them. Both turning to look a Steven Richards Chuckling behind his hand.

"Ok Stevie, we'll bite. What's the joke?" Commented Adam

"You two...Trying to figure out the mysterious Shadow & his voice piece JadeRose."

"Yea & what's so funny about that?"

"Oh just that...well...nothing...forget it."

"What is it?"

"As I said nothing forget I said anything."

"Come on Jason he's right he don't know anything."

"Oh Nothing except the fact she trained as ECW before starting with WCW full time...and that Shadow used our ring out sometimes. Oh & if the Rose you're talking about is Lindsey...oh well I guess I don't know anything." He turned to begin to walk away when Jason grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What do you know about Rose?"

"Man I knew her long time back...Why?"

"So Jade is a friend of hers?"

Steven chuckles. "It IS her." He takes his hand & moves a shocked Jason's hand off his shoulder. "Later man." He then turned walking away.

"Jason did we hear him right."

"I...I Think so, Jade IS Rose...oh man." Shaking his head he looked back at Adam. "Damn it, this fits what Chris said before...that she was fat. Shit man...now I see why she had been avoiding me."

Back in The shadows locker room She was sitting in the chair again the mask off, her block eyes glowing brightly, she had to calm down. She had ot get this under control before she left. Before she even got changed. Well...welcome to the WWE.

THE END


End file.
